Los sentimientos de Seto
by Lyncri
Summary: Seto Kaiba, reconocido hombre frio no? Pero q pasaria si de la noche a la mañana Seto tuviese una prometida a quien proteger. El Cambio de Seto!


0.Este es mi fic espero les guste a y una aclaración aquí Gozaburo Kaiba pidió disculpas por lo que hizo y ahora es bueno se lleva de maravilla con Seto.

Era un día como todos se encontraba caminado por las calles de Japón hundido en sus pensamientos esquivando las miradas enamoradas de muchas jovencitas y como no si era uno de los chicos mas codiciados no solo de la escuela si que de toda la ciudad puesto que aparte de ser millonario era muy atractivo pero el solo pensaba en la soledad que tenia desde la partida de su hermano menor a un internado en Londres.

Joven: Mokuba hermano por que te fuiste tan lejos a estudiar me siento tan solo sin ti que me estés apoyando en los duelos de monstruos. Efectivamente ese joven tan apuesto y codiciado era ni más ni meno que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba el dueño de KaibaCorp.

Entro en una gran mansión ya llegue exclamo Seto hijo sube al despacho rápido necesito hablar contigo. Seto subió rápidamente al despacho de su padre en eso este comenzó ha hablar….

-Gozaburo: Seto como sabes estas a punto de cumplir los diecisiete años y he decidido comprometerte en matrimonio con una joven que es de muy buena familia ellos tienen tanto dinero como nosotros y esos fondos no pueden servir para ampliar todas las operaciones que realiza KaibaCorp.

-Seto: me estas queriendo decir que quieres que me case con ella por interés y que gano yo con eso.

-Gozaburo: exacto y tu recompensa es que también serás el dueño absoluto de la compañía de su padre ya que este ya esta agonizando así que la compañía será del que se case con su hija.

-Seto: muy bien ya entiendo acepto padre, pero dime cuando la conoceré

-Gozaburo: esta noche vendrán a cenar ella y su madre

-Seto: esta bien me iré a bañar y a arreglar para cuando vengan

-Gozaburo: esta bien ve hijo.

Seto salio de la habitación se ducho y se cambio se puso unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra se veía bien estaba viéndose en el espejo cuando sonó el timbre de la mansión pensó que eran ellas y efectivamente no se equivoco casi enseguida el mayordomo le informo de su llegada , salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba ya su padre con una mujer de mas o menos 50 años y a su lado una jovencita de cabellos negros, piel blanca, labios rosa tenia una buena figura y su altura la así ver muy elegante llevaba una falda rosa pálido y una camisa blanca . Estaba observando a su futura esposa cuando…

-Gozaburo: Seto hijo mira te presento a la señora Nadesko Asakura y a su hija la señorita Hiromi Asakura.

-Seto: Mucho gusto señora y le dio la mano pero cuando saludo a Hiromi le beso la mano provocando un sonrojo le ve en la chica sonrojo que este noto. Después de ese saludo pasaron al comedor donde degustaron la exquisitez del chef de los Kaiba dejando a las invitadas fascinadas. Después fueron al estudio a tomar te y a degustar el postre estaban todos sentados cuando Gozaburo comenzó la conversación.

-Gozaburo: bueno Nadesko quiero hablarte sobre el compromiso de nuestros hijos

-Nadesko: si tu me dijiste que querías comprometer a tu hijo y yo te dije que por que no lo comprometías con Hiromi mi hija y aceptaste.

-Gozaburo: entonces es oficial nuestros hijos se casaran cuando sean mayores.

-Nadesko: exacto mi querido Gozaburo.

-Gozaburo: como tu sabes mi querida Nadesko en todos los compromisos los jóvenes viven juntos estas de acuerdo con eso

-Nadesko: si estoy consiente de eso por eso Hiromi se vendrá a vivir con ustedes a partir de la otra semana verdad Hiromi

-Hiromi: si madre

-Nadesko: pero no hemos oído la opinión del joven Seto

-Seto: señora Nadesko será un placer casarme con su preciosa hija Hiromi

-Nadesko: bueno se esta asiendo tarde mejor nos vamos Gozaburo, Seto buenas noches nos retiramos.

-Gozaburo: bueno el chofer las llevara hacia su casa buenas Noches

-Seto: Buenas noches Señora Nadesko, Buenas noches linda Hiromi

Cuando se fueron Gozaburo le pregunto a Seto lo siguiente:

-Gozaburo: que te pareció Hiromi, Seto

-Seto: me da igual tu sabes las intenciones que tenemos

-Gozaburo: si es cierto se me olvidaba actuaste muy bien Seto

-Seto: sabes que me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado

Seto se fue a dormir durmió muy bien esa noche. Luego se fue a la escuela el día transcurrió normalmente hasta que a la hora de la salida su padre se estaba esperando se asusto un poco puesto que el jamás hacia eso se subió a la limosina con su padre cuando estaban adentro su padre le dijo…

-Gozaburo: Seto Nadesko quiere que le avisemos a los medios de tu compromiso con Hiromi pero primero quiero saber que piensas tu hijo

-Seto: me da igual lo que hagan has lo que quieras

-Gozaburo: Gracias hijo entonces mañana en la mañana convocare a los medios y les daré la noticia. Llegaron a la mansión Seto se fue directo a su habitación se recostó en su cama y empezó a pensar cuando de repente sonó el teléfono era Mokuba su hermano menor la persona que el tanto quería….

-Mokuba: Hola Seto como estas ¿Qué me cuentas?

- Seto: Hola Mokuba, estoy bien y tu y no ha pasado nada importante

-Mokuba: yo si quiero contarte algo importante hermano yo soy el mas aplicado de mi clase y me darán un premio mañana lastima que mi padre y tu no puedan venir

En eso Seto recordó su compromiso con Hiromi y decidió decírselo a Mokuba.

-Seto: oye Mokuba te acuerdas que te dije que nada importante había sucedido

-Mokuba: si Seto por que me lo dices

-Seto: por que si paso Mokuba

-Mokuba: y que es Seto

-Seto: Mokuba estoy comprometido con una chica

-Mokuba: que Seto y se puede saber con quien

-Seto: con Hiromi Asakura

-Mokuba: ¡con Hiromi Asakura la hija del gran magnate Martín Asakura¡

-Seto: con ella misma

-Mokuba: debes quererla mucho no hermano

-Seto: la verdad hermanito casi no he hablado con ella es por un acuerdo de nuestro padre con los padres de ella

-Mokuba: pero si no quieres revélate

-Seto: esa niña vale millones y no los dejare ir

-Mokuba: Seto si no le amas no lo hagas ya que te harás daño tú y se lo harás a ella

-Seto: mira no te pedí tu opinión Mokuba deja que yo maneje mi vida si

-Mokuba: bueno entonces te dejo Seto te llamo luego Adiós

-Seto: adiós y colgó

A la mañana siguiente Seto se la paso pensando en lo que le había dicho Mokuba pero por que le había dicho eso y por que esas palabras le habían quedado grabadas en la cabeza por que. Al fin terminaron las clase Seto se fue corriendo a su casa quería evitar las mimas miradas de sus admiradoras corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Llego entro y por instinto prendió la televisión y ahí vio a su padre y a Nadesko su futura suegra anunciando muy contentos el compromiso de el y Hiromi, y busco con la vista a Hiromi pero no la encontró apago el televisor cuando termino la noticia de su compromiso 10 minutos después sonó el teléfono lo contesto puesto que los empleados tenían día libre puesto que era jueves. Era su padre que le dijo….

-Gozaburo: hijo ya esta anunciado tu compromiso Así que Nadesko y yo consideramos que es buena idea que Hiromi se valla a vivir mañana mismo a la casa

Seto suspiro y después de hablar un rato con su padre colgó. Empezó a sentirse nervioso por la llegada de Hiromi pero después de pensarlo se dio cuenta que no era mas que la intromisión de alguien a su privacidad y se tranquilizo. Esa noche casi no pudo dormir. Al siguiente día cuando llego a la escuela todos sabía ya de su compromiso con Hiromi. Y el primero en decirle algo fue Joel…

-Joey: que bárbaro eres Kaiba que calladito te lo tenia mira que estar comprometido con la chica mas bonita y rica de Japón de plano que tienen suerte los que no se bañan

-Seto: cállate chico mono déjame en paz y a Hiromi también

-Joey: que carácter yo solo quería felicitarte

-Seto: ya lo hiciste así que gracias y Adiós

El resto del día se la paso esquivando las mismas preguntas y comentarios de sus compañeros y uno que otro maestro. Después de la clase de matemática que por cierto era la favorita de Seto sedaba por terminada la jornada escolar fue a casa y cuando iba pasando por el centro vio que alguien estaba teniendo un duelo se acerco a ver pero cual no fue su sorpresa que era la mismísima Hiromi su prometida la competidora del duelo pero lo malo era su oponente era Un Cazador Raro pero que no se habían esfumado ya pero como era posible eso. Después de una ardua batalla Hiromi logro ganar el duelo el cazador raro solo le advirtió:

-Cazador Raro: volveré por ti niñita el amo Marik se ha fijado en ti y cuando el quiere algo lo consigue y como no tienes quien te defienda serás una presa fácil

Seto se enojo mucho y salio a la defensa de su prometida y dijo:

-Seto: eso crees cazador raro pues dile a Marik que venga que aquí lo esperare por que Hiromi no esta sola me tiene a mí

-Cazador raro: y tú quien eres

-Seto: yo soy Seto Kaiba el mejor duelista del mundo y el prometido de Hiromi

-Hiromi: así es así que dile a tu amo que ya no me busque

-Cazador raro: si claro se lo diré cuídate niñita jajajajajaja y se fue

Hiromi y Seto empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta que Seto empezó la conversación preguntando:

-Seto: Hiromi y como fue que terminaste teniendo un duelo con un cazador raro y en primer lugar de cuando aquí tu eres duelista

-Hiromi: Seto soy duelista desde que era pequeña y el me dijo que si quería salvar mi reputación como una Asakura debía tener un duelo con el y que si perdía me tenia que ir con el me pareció divertido y acepte

-Seto: pero como pudiste aceptar semejante cosa Hiromi cuando dijo esto lo dijo lo dijo enojado

-Hiromi: lo siento pero por que te enojas si le gane el duelo

-Seto: pero que tal si perdías el duelo o si te hacia algo malo

-Hiromi: confió en mi misma Seto por eso lo acepte.

Después de esto hubo un gran silencio hasta que llegaron a la mansión entraron y Gozaburo los esperaba pero se sorprendió al verlos llegar juntos no se lo esperaba pero se alegro mucho. Le mostró su habitación a Hiromi sus cosas ya estaban todas en orden y le dijo que se duchara y cambiara que la cena estaría en 15 minutos.

Hiromi hizo caso su futuro suegro se ducho y se puso unos Jeans que le quedaban muy bien y una camisa de tirantes. Hiromi bajo las escaleras y se todo con Seto vestido casi igual que ella nada mas que con una playera negra Seto se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta se veía liadísima pensó pero que le pasaba por que estaba pensando eso y por que sonrojo un poco cuando la vio no lo entendía. Se fueron juntos al comedor se sentaron juntos y empezaron a comer Gozaburo ya estaba ahí y decidió comenzar la conversación…

-Gozaburo: Hiromi debo decirte algo te transferí a la escuela de Seto por lo que Seto me contó que sucedió (Seto se lo contó cuando entro sorry que no lo mencione) con ese Cazador Raro así que pensé que era mejor que estuvieras cerca de tu prometido para que el te proteja no crees.

-Hiromi: si usted lo dice señor pero y si Seto no esta de acuerdo no quiero molestarlo.

-Seto: a mi no me molesta Hiromi y mi padre tiene razón además eres mi prometida y es mi deber velar por que estés bien

Hiromi sonrió lo que hizo que Seto se sonrojara un poco pero que era lo que le pasaba a las únicas personas que Seto quería eran a su hermano y a su padre pero por que sentía eso hacia Hiromi se estaría enamorando de ella. El tiempo paso rápido Hiromi entro a la escuela de Seto y se llevo muy bien con todos en especial con Tea se hicieron rápido mejores amiga y con lo chicos su mejor amigo era Yugi lo que le daba celos a Seto pero Seto no entendía por que. Una noche Seto salio a tomar aire y aponer en claro sus sentimientos después de tanto pensar y meditar exclamo:

-Seto: no lo puedo creer Seto Kaiba tu corazón ha sido cautivado por la linda Hiromi pero sentirá ella lo mismo. Después de tanto pensarlo decidió preguntárselo ya que si se llevaban bien pero no al grado de ser unos novios normales puesto que sus platicas casi siempre eran del duelo de monstruos o de las tareas de la escuela nada mas. Entonces fue cuando lo supo estaba enamorado y decidió ir a decírselo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para poder decírselo entro en la gran mansión y vio a Hiromi llorando y siendo consolada por Gozaburo se susto mucho y se entristeció ya que no le gustaba verla llorar rápidamente pregunto que pasaba….

-Seto: que pasa padre por que llora Hiromi

-Gozaburo: el padre de Hiromi acaba de morir y su ultima voluntad fue que tu y ella se casen en dos meses exactamente el día que el murió

Seto se acerco a Hiromi la abrazo ella se sorprendió ya que el jamás le hecho una muestra de afecto pero respondió al abrazo y comenzó a llorar mientras Seto le acariciaba el cabello Seto susurro:

-Seto: Hiromi nunca estarás sola siempre estaré contigo, yo voy a cuidar de ti ahora… Seto seguía abrazándola cuando Gozaburo interrumpió:

-Gozaburo: Seto, Hiromi deben arreglarse para poder ir al velorio

Seto y Hiromi se separaron y ambos fueron a cambiarse después de 10 minutos ya estaban listos y en camino hacia la casa de Hiromi. Al fin llegaron Hiromi y Seto iban agarrados de las manos Nadesko se alegro un poco al ver esto. Hiromi corrió y abrazo a su madre a pesar de haber perdido a su esposo Nadesko estaba serena y muy tranquila no lloro para nada mientras que Hiromi era un mar de lagrimas. Seto se acerco y le dio el pésame a su futura suegra, luego Seto y Hiromi tomados de las manos se fueron a ver el ataúd donde se encontraba el padre de Hiromi y esta al ver a su padre es así se desmayo Seto la cargo y la llevo a recostar en una de las sillas de la terraza que esta muy lejos de donde se realizaba el velorio. Seto se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello y le tomo la mano mientras susurraba….

-Seto: Hiromi si supieras lo que siento que a pesar de presentar esta imagen tan fría por dentro soy muy diferente. Hiromi Asakura no se como pero has cautivado mi corazón en eso Seto sintió como Hiromi apretaba su mano mientras exclamaba:

-Hiromi: Seto tu también has cautivado mi corazón. Seto yo…. Yo te amo.

Seto se alegro tanto al oír eso era correspondido estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía cuando apareció un cazador raro y capturo a Hiromi entonces Seto intento detenerlo pero no pudo y exclamo…

-Seto: por que dime cazador raro por que te la llevas

-Cazador raro: el amo Marik se fijo en esta niña y ahora quiere casarse con ella lo siento por ti niñito jajajajajajaja. Después de todo el alboroto que se hizo por eso y después de explicar a su suegra y a su padre lo sucedido Seto se dirigió a la computadora principal de KaibaCorp. Allí empezó a rastrear al cazador raro por medio del disco de duelo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Cuando lo encontró salio corriendo tanta era su prisa que no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien se levanto y cual no fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que era Yugi. Presentía que algo sucedía así que le pregunto a Seto, y este de mala gana se lo contó Yugi se ofreció a ayudarle pero Seto no quería después de tanto insistir Seto termino aceptando, rápidamente Yugi ideo un plan llamo a Joey, Mai, a Tristan y a Tea ya que Tea era la mejor amiga de Hiromi luego se fueron todos junto hasta que Yugi interrumpió:

-Yugi: oye Kaiba por que estas tan preocupado por ella que yo sepa solo te preocupas por Mokuba o me equivoco. Seto se quedo callado entonces Joey dijo:

-Joey: lo que pasa es que Kaiba se a enamorado jajajajaja

-Yugi: es eso verdad Kaiba pues entonces muchas felicidades espero que seas muy feliz con ella

-Seto: si es que la rescatamos

-Mai: ósea que si estas enamorado de Hiromi Kaiba

-Seto: mi vida sentimental no le interesa a ninguno de ustedes

-Tea: claro que si por que eres nuestro amigo y Hiromi también además que tiene de malo enamorarse Kaiba.

-Seto: gracias por considerarme tu amigo Tea

-Tea: no solo yo todos verdad chicos

-Yugi: así es

-Joey: claro Kaiba

-Tristan: claro que somos amigo y hoy rescataremos sana y salva a nuestra amiga Hiromi

-Mai: así es todos somos amigo y ya veras que todo saldrá bien Kaiba.

Por fin llegaron a el castillo donde estaba según el radar Hiromi y el cazador raro entraron sigilosamente hasta que se encontraron con unos cazadores raro que los retaron a duelo Seto iba a Aceptar pero Mai y Joey le dijeron que siguieran adelante y que ello se encargarían que después los alcanzaban. Siguieron avanzando hasta que se encontraron cara a cara con el secuestrador de Hiromi Seto lo tomo del cuello y le dijo:

-Seto: donde esta mi prometida gusano

-Cazador raro: con el amo Marik por favor no me mates

-Seto: llévame con ellos y te perdonare

El cazador raro los condujo hasta la Habitación principal cuando entraron encontraron a Hiromi con un vestido de novia atada y amordazada sobre la cama Tea la desamarro mientras Tristan y Yugi ataban al cazador raro. Seto se le quedo viendo embobado a Hiromi se bella bellísima con ese vestido de novia Hiromi se lanzo a sus brazos y se dieron un beso muy tierno todos los presentes los miraron con gran ternura. Luego bajaron de modo que nadie los viera pero un cazador raro apareció Tristan se quedo peleando con el los demás siguieron. Cuando siguieron avanzando hacia la salida se encontraron con Lumis y Umbra que querían un duelo doble Yugi y Tea (que ahora es duelista) se quedaron teniendo el duelo por ultimo entraron a una habitación donde los esperaba marik para tener un duelo en el reino de las sombras quien ganara este duelo……..

SEGUNDO PARTE: EL DUELO

Empieza el duelo al ser transportados al reino de las sombras Hiromi se desmaya y Seto la carga antes que se golpee y la coloca a su lado Marik los veía con recelo se veía que la quería pero el no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al amor de su vida entonces dijo:

-Marik: a que tierno me das nauseas mira que bajo has caído Seto Kaiba todo por amor a una chica que será mía

-Seto: ya cállate y empecemos el duelo por que si no te matan los celos jajajajaja

-Marik: muy bien empezaremos con 2000 puntos de vida si estas de acuerdo

-Seto: da igual de todas maneras yo ganare este duelo

-Marik: muy bien tú empiezas

-Seto: muy bien (diciendo esto saca cinco cartas) jajajajaja como lo suponía jugare poniendo esta carta en modo de defensa y allí termina mi turno

-Marik: muy bien Seto (saca 5 cartas y no era lo que esperaba) bueno coloco un mounstro en modo de defensa y termino

-Seto convoco a la Gin (o como sea que se escribe) y revelo mi carta en modo de defensa la paso a ataque y ahora ataco a tu mounstro en modo de defensa . Seto destruye al mounstro y luego ataca con la Gin dejando a Marik con 200 puntos de vida

-Marik: como es posible pero ya veras mueve su centro del milenio y hace que Seto le falte el aire y cae al suelo pero extrañamente Seto empieza a brillar y el signo del Milenio aparece en su frente este se levanta y con un movimiento de la mano atrae el cetro del milenio mientras que Marik se le queda viendo con cara de susto pero trato de disimular Seto se había convertido en el antiguo sacerdote Seth quien era el dueño original del cetro del milenio

-Seto: vaya Marik pero mira que cara tienes

-Marik: que pero como hiciste eso

-Seto: tu hermana me dijo que aceptara mi pasado y eso acabo de hacer que te parece

-Marik: el hecho que hayas cambiado no te salvara es mi turno jugare con la carta incendio que te quita 800 puntos de vida y colocare una carta boca abajo y ahí termina mi turno

-Seto: muy bien me toca a mi coloco un muestro en modo de defensa y termina mi turno

-Marik: bueno revélate carta boca abajo raigeki destruye todos los mounstros de tu lado del campo jajajajaja y termina mi turno

- Seto: que no puede ser no tengo nada que convocar paso

-Marik: muy bien jugare con destrucción de cartas tu y yo desechamos las cartas y sacamos una nueva mano

-Seto: ya se lo que hace tonto pero gracias por hacer eso ahora jugare con renace al mounstro y haré que reviva a mi dragón blanco de ojos azules

-Marik: ¿pero como?

-Seto: fácil cuando me obligaste a mandar mi mano al cementerio en ella iba el dragón blanco ojiazul y ahora dragón blanco ojiazul ataca

-Marik: no no puede ser como lo hiciste

-Seto: Ja, ja parece que gane ahora dame tu carta de Dios egipcio el poderoso Dragon Alado de Ra, pero eso no me importa ahora lo que me interesa es Hiromi.

-Marik: como pero no te dejare que te la lleves solo yo puedo manejar el reino de las sombras

-Seto: y dime como si ya no tienes tu cetro del milenio ¿eh dime?

-Marik: es cierto pero te haré daño donde mas te duele y diciendo esto toma a Hiromi tomando a Seto desprevenido ella se va conmigo exclamo

-Seto: no creas y diciendo esto apunta a Marik con el cetro del milenio expulsando al espíritu que se había apoderado de el (Marik) y lo encierra dentro del cetro del milenio Marik cae al suelo y salen del reino de las sombras Seto vuelve a la normalidad y se encuentra con todos Yugi le dice:

-Yugi: yo sabia que podías hacerlo Seto todo estaba si aceptabas tu pasado

-Seto: si tienes razón pero ahora debemos ir al Hospital Hiromi y Marik están inconscientes luego hablaremos

-Tea: muy bien andando chicos

Después de esto Seto llamo a uno de los helicópteros de KaibaCorp. Y los llevan al hospital Marik ya despertó pero Hiromi no despertaba. Todos los días Seto la iba a visitarla un día Seto se sento al lado de Hiromi tomo su mano y dijo:

-Seto: ojala despertaras Hiromi no sabes cuanto Te Amo y después de decir eso una lagrima salio de sus ojos y callo sobre Hiromi esta abrió los ojos y dijo:

-Hiromi: Seto al fin lo dijiste

-Seto: Hiromi no sabes que preocupado me tenias al fin despertaste y al decir esto la abrazo. Hiromi se sorprendió y correspondió el abrazo y exclamo:

-Hiromi: Seto de verdad me amas

-Seto: de verdad tu eres la persona que mas amo Hiromi TE AMO

Ellos seguían abrazados mientras que alguien mas los observaba con una gran sonrisa y algo de melancolía esa persona dijo:

-Marik: bueno espero que seas feliz querida mía aunque no lo seas a mi lado diciendo esto Marik se marcho sin que estos lo notaran.

Pasaron los meses Hiromi salio del hospital y ya todo estaba listo para la boda de Seto con Hiromi. Seto estaba nervioso pero no lo demostraba los padrinos de la boda serian Yugi por parte de Seto Y Tea por parte de Hiromi. Bueno al fin apareció la novia Hiromi se veía preciosa vestida de novia todos decían que era la novia mas bonita Gozaburo la entrego en el altar, el padre inicio la boda hasta que llego a la pregunta crucial:

-Padre: tu Hiromi Asakura aceptas a Seto Kaiba como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel, y ayudarlo en todas las circunstancias de tu vida en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Hiromi: si Acepto

-Padre: y tu Seto Kaiba aceptas a Hiromi Asakura como tu futura esposa para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel, y ayudarla en todas las circunstancias de tu vida en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Seto: si acepto

-Padre: bueno por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro Marido y Mujer puede besar a la novia. Seto y Hiromi se dan un beso y terminan muy sonrojados y luego el padre exclama:

-Padre: les presento a El Señor y La Señora Kaiba

Después de esto todos se fueron a la recepción y degustaron por largo rato luego llego la de bailar el vals Hiromi y Seto bailaban .Seto le pregunto:

-Seto: eres feliz Hiromi es decir te imaginas la boda así

-Hiromi: claro que soy feliz y no me imaginaba mi boda así

-Seto: no te la imaginabas asi

-Hiromi: claro que no esto es mucho mejor y diciendo esto beso a su esposo .

Luego llego la hora de tirar el ramo y una chica muy linda lo cacho pero no les dire quien es . Después de esto los jóvenes esposos se preparaban para tomar un avion haci un futuro juntos lleno de felicidad. Por fin alguien logro ablandar el duro corazon de Seto y al fin Seto demostro tener Sentimientos.

FIN.

Pd. Escriban comentariso por fa si y disculpen la tardanza.

-


End file.
